


The Court Jester

by Raven_shadow57



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Evil King Remus, General Logan, Implied Beheading, Implied Relationships, Jester Patton, Just read, King Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, King Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, King Roman, M/M, Mentioned Burning, Remus takeover, Royal Advisor Deceit | Janus Sanders, Royal Advisor Morality | Patton Sanders, Song: I'm the Court Jester, The last two before Remus' coup, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, bye, coup, from that one clip on tiktok, idk what else to tag, not exactly sure who though so sorry, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_shadow57/pseuds/Raven_shadow57
Summary: He was an advisor, then a jester, and now he's about to be a dead man.Or Patton's life just takes a radical turn downwards too fast for his liking. At least he got to use some jokes.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Implied Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, idk think what you will, kind of not really though??
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Court Jester

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo!! Have this random story people!
> 
> Inspired by that one tiktok sound of the court jester song. It's been a while since I heard it, but I forgot to post this so I'm doing it now lol. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

I’m the court jester and I’m being beheaded for laughing at the king. 

However, even as the cold monsters the ‘great’ king Remus had brought into the castle as ‘guards’ dragged me away, I was not scared and I did not regret a thing. Not like I had weeks before. 

The attack on the once glorious castle took everyone by surprise. King Roman didn’t know, General Logan could not have anticipated it, and I, Royal Advisor Patton, had no way of helping my king and my home. 

It was in the early hours of the morning, darkness still covering the castle, both literally and figuratively at that point. I was awoken and rushed to the secret room in the center of the castle with no chance to take in the ruckus a hallway down from my room, the hallway to my king’s bedchamber. 

That should have been enough to prove what I already knew was happening deep down, but I did not truly accept it until the secret room was breached by the enemy and I was escorted again to the throne room where I was forced to stand before the bloody, cold body of my king, my friend, before the one who was his brother and the only one capable of turning against family as he had to take the throne he now sat on. 

Virgil already stood by the throne, glaring icily at the scarred companion Remus had brought, Janus. It was no surprise since Janus had been with Remus since even before Remus’ banishment. What did surprise me, however, was what Remus proclaimed when Logan arrived next to me, also escorted by enemy soldiers. 

I could Logan was just as shocked by the scene of the previously banished prince standing over the body of our king. Of course, no one would have known that from just his facial expression, since they remained as composed and neutral as ever. Even when Remus proclaimed he would make Logan his ‘trophy’ husband. Everyone else couldn’t stay as composed as Logan. 

Just as there hadn’t been much reason to that decision (except perhaps the old crush Remus had had for the stoic man from childhood), he named me the court jester, and let Virgil keep his position as the royal witch. I was shocked at my (lowering of position) and Virgil was very angry. I still remember the cold rage in his voice as he excused himself from the throne room with Roman’s body. 

That cold rage never quite disappeared and was what ultimately led him, as well as many other staff members, to their deaths. 

Virgil had had a closer relationship with Roman than any of us. It was the reason why Roman had not taken any partner yet. So, he was very bitter towards Remus, even more so than towards Janus. So when he was caught invoking dark magic to kill or curse Remus a week later, well, no ‘old-times sake’ could have saved Virgil from the flames of the stake. 

After him, many other royal staff members were sent to their executions a few days later. There was a line at the step of the guillotine’s platform: morbid and somber, as the terrified people of the kingdom watched on with apprehension and quiet rage. The red, slanted blade fell in a pattern for almost three days. 

None of those staff members that walked to their dooms, or Virgil who remained defiant even as the fire engulfed his being, showed regret. Not even for a second. 

And I don’t either. Not as I watched the bitterness still slowly consuming the remaining staff of the castle. Not as I planned what I would do. Not as I acted and laughed. And not as I am dragged from the throne room, leaving a cruelly smiling king with frightened nobles and staff who hid their traitorous smiles behind skittery eyes. 

I’m quite proud of my joke. I had never been one for passive aggression, but that had been before I was placed before the murderous monster that sat on the throne for his entertainment. So, no, I don’t regret a thing. I am a jester and I used my quite clever humor if I do say so myself, as efficiently as Remus is ruling the kingdom, which is to say quite stupidly, seeing as I will die. But everyone will eventually for this country has become a joke. 

I hold my head up high, a wide smile spread across my face, as I walk towards the platform and my looming doom which glinted in the setting sun. However, there is a skip in my step, which deeply contrasts the heavy cold steps of the guards by my side, and the merry glint in my eyes is reflected in the confused frightened orbs of the people lining the scene. 

Up the stairs I go. Then I’m pushed to my knees in front of the wooden frame. I’m forced forward until my back aches, and then I patiently feel as the second wooden piece is placed over the back of my neck. The man with the black hood is by my side, holding the rope of my remaining life and facing our twisted king. 

I look up with him and smile: mocking ‘my king’ and the snake, reassuring Logan who will now be alone in the world, and giving hope to my audience. This is my final act. 

_I’m the court jester and I’m being beheaded for laughing at the king._

_But, even as they drag me away I don’t regret a thing._

_Though I’m to be killed I’m still **bloody** thrilled and I think I’m a right clever bloke. _

_For he is the ruler, and I am the fooler._

_And yet this whole country is a joke._

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end. Might do a part two, but who knows? 
> 
> What do you guys think??
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed. If you did, leave a kudos, maybe even a comment, and also, have a nice day or night wherever you are.   
> Stay safe everyone!!!  
> Bye~!!!


End file.
